


Моя девочка

by Utka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utka/pseuds/Utka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как бы изменилась история, погибни Сэм в Стенфорде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моя девочка

В придорожном баре было шумно, весело и пьяно. От стола к столу, не находя достойных преград, перемещались знания, сплетни, выпивка, деньги.

Засмотревшись на всё это безумие, Дин пропустил момент, когда Эллен поставила перед ним бутылку пива. Молодой охотник лишь услышал брошенную с неодобрением фразу:  
\- Так и таскаешь её за собой? 

Дин хмуро взглянул на женщину и оглянулся на дальний угол зала, где в дыму дешевых сигарет рядом с Джо сидела Джессика. Блондинки пили пиво в компании двух охотников; девушки веселились и, казалось, вместе со своими новыми знакомыми вовсю отдыхали от реалий жизни.

\- А куда я должен был её деть? – резонно заметил Дин, про себя подумав, что Джессика и не позволила бы себя куда-нибудь пристроить.

 

Увидев эту девушку, с её смурфиками на груди и микрошортиками, Дину и в голову не пришло, что когда-то она будет часами сидеть с ним в засадах и ночи напролёт гоняться за призраками.

Девушка-уют, девушка-печенье и молоко. Она читала Кинга, лёжа на заднем сидении Импалы, изредка посмеиваясь. Она умудрялась в самой жуткой и захолустной дыре приносить к столу ароматные, обалденно вкусные пирожки. И каждый раз, видя обрез в её руках, Винчестер начинал ненавидеть себя за то, чего лишил её. Сама Джессика никогда об этом не говорила, хоть в начале пути старательно привносила неуместный уют в их охотничий быт. Дин даже успел привыкнуть к аккуратно застеленным кроватям и симпатичным полотенцам, что она исправно таскала за собой из мотеля в мотель.  
Но со временем ушло всё это. Трёхчасовой рваный сон не оставлял желания собирать постели. Ну а полотенца все ушли на Дина, напрочь расцарапанного неожиданно обнаруженным вендиго. 

_После пожара прошло две недели. И Дин с глухой безнадёжностью уже собирался отправиться в путь, вон из Стэнфорда. Дверца переднего сидения открылась, и в Импалу села всё продолжающая молчать Джессика._

Сейчас, спустя два года, Дин не мог сказать точно, почему он её не прогнал. Почему, ничего не говоря, завёл мотор и увёз их обоих прочь от остывшего пожарища. 

Дину приходилось то и дело выслушивать нотации от пастора Джима, поддакивать на предостережения Калеба, внимать по-старчески сочувственным взглядам Бобби. Ну и, конечно же, клятвенно обещать Эллен, что они никогда и ни при каких условиях не возьмут с собой в путь Джо.

Оставаясь во власти раздумий, Дин с прихваченной пятернёй бутылок уселся за стол как раз между девушками. Полупьяный и полуправдивый разговор, прервавшийся на миг, непринуждённо продолжился.

\- Есть работа, завтра едем, - на ухо Джессике прошептал Дин, не переставая обаятельно улыбаться.

Мисс Мур кивнула и, чокнувшись с ним бутылками, завела приправленный весёлыми подробностями рассказ о месячной давности охоте на ачери.

Дин смотрел на Джессику, очаровательно улыбающуюся в тон своим словам и точно знал, что ни за что на том и этом свете не позволить этому человеку исчезнуть из его жизни.


End file.
